Sailor X: Quartz Special Part 4
by Sephiroth LL Hakubi
Summary: The battle with Garlic ends along with Prince Quartz's life. Now in Other World, he finds out that a stronger evil will emerge in 300 years from his time. Will Quartz be ready to fight in the 21st century?


Sailor Moon  
Sailor X  
Quartz Special: Part 4  
  
Last time on Sailor X, the invasion has begun, as Garlic's army of darkness approached over  
the clouds and have made their landing on Kami's lookout. The two forces, Garlic and Quartz,  
exhanges words in the beginning while the army of darkness gets closer to their destination.  
Garlic had enough to talk and he sends the Flavor 5 after him, Nice was the first to attack,  
but Nice was to cocky since his last battle he decided to attack Quartz head on. Ow, big  
mistake, Quartz explains to the others that his true power has not been displayed, Nice  
thinks he is just bluffing, but he finds out that his words are true with a deadly Masenko  
beam, destroying him completely. Nice work Sailor X. Thyme, Pepper, and Ore, have felt their  
fates with the Masenko disk while they try to avenge their fallen friend. Sage didn't feel  
to content when Quartz destroyed his team, so he powers up for a deadly punch, Quartz  
ends the battle with a Moon Saber Elimination attack. Now it's Garlic's turn, will Quartz  
win the war without losing the battle. Find out, next.  
  
----------------------------------Quartz Special: Part 4-------------------------------------  
  
Sailor X: ::Flying towards Garlic in a mad rage:: Prepare yourself Garlic, if I go down, I'm   
taking your whole army of darkness with me.  
  
Garlic: Bring it human!  
  
Sailor X: If you want it, here it is. ::The two of them meet and exchanges attacks, Quartz takes  
the most hits on that exchange and leaps above him:: Here goes nothing. Syougekiha Wave!   
::Launches Indigo waves of wind, the force is like a Level 5 hurricane and the entire  
surrounding even looks windy::  
  
Mr. Popo: ::Holding onto the sanctuary door:: Ohh! No! He's going to destroy us all.  
  
Kami: Come on Quartz.  
  
Garlic: You fool, you think a slight breeze is going to destroy me, you are mistaken, NOW DIE!!!  
::Fires an energy ball at him, its direction not being affected by the hurricane attack.  
  
Sailor X: Hmm, the Syougekiha is not knocking the ball off course, I have to finish him. Now!  
::Teleports out of sight::  
  
Garlic: What?  
  
Sailor X: ::Reappears behind Garlic, grabing his arms as hard as he can::  
  
Garlic: Eeh. You fool, what are you doing?  
  
Sailor X: Something I'd think I'd never do, but for the good of the universe, here it goes. I'm  
going to use all my energy to destroy you and trap the army of darkness.  
  
Garlic: ::Tries to resist, but Quartz's powers are to strong for him now:: Heh, you can't keep   
this up forever, you are just using everything you have. I can do the same thing too. Watch and  
feel!  
  
Kami: Makoho! ::Fires a powerful beam at Garlic, making a direct hit, injuring him and having  
smoke cover them::  
  
Garlic: Ahh!  
  
Sailor X: Kami!  
  
Kami: That is all I can do, the rest is up to you.  
  
Sailor X: Yes, I know what must be done, goodbye Kami, Popo.  
  
Mr. Popo: Quartz, no don't do it. There's another way.  
  
Sailor X: This the only way my friend. If I don't do anything now, more people will die besides  
me. ::Flies off carring him:: Goodbye friends!  
  
Kami: Goodbye. May you have safe passage in the afterworld.  
  
Garlic: ::Regains consciousness:: You insect.  
  
Sailor X: Let's see how you feel about me when I destroy you. ::Flies in the center of the army,  
powering up to his maximum:: Now. Cosmic Quartz Power! Imprison this evil into their own  
eternal darkness. ::He starts to glow::  
  
Garlic: NOOOOO!  
  
::The sky blew up in a white flash, winds knocks the clouds off the area::  
  
Kami: Ahh.  
  
Mr. Popo: Quartz!...Quartz!  
  
::The sky was still flashing, then in a very small while, it cleared and a black crystal floated  
in there, then it floated towards Kami's direction::  
  
Kami: Ohh?  
  
Mr. Popo: What is it?  
  
Kami: It's a Quartz charm. Quartz couldn't destroy all of the army of darkness so he used his  
power to incase the darkness forever onto this crystal; however, he destroyed himself in the  
process.  
  
Mr. Popo: Kami? If he is destroyed, he can be wished back with the dragonballs you created?  
  
Kami: Maybe, but it is going to take more than just a wish to restore him, it has to be his  
decision. He sacrificed himself for a reason more than just defeating Garlic's army.  
  
Mr. Popo: So you mean?  
  
Kami: Maybe, he wanted it this way.  
  
Mr. Popo: ::Thinks:: Quartz, I hope you did the right thing by sacrificing yourself.  
  
----------------------------------Earth's Check-In Station--------------------------------------  
  
Quartz (Human Form): Where am I? ::Looks around:: Hmm, it looks like I'm in Earth's Check-In  
Station. Kami told me what it would look like. I guess I might as well proceed. ::Flys towards  
the station::  
  
Demon Guide 1: Right this way, just follow in line, King Yemma will check you in shortly. Huh?  
What? Who is that? Quartz. How did he get here? So he finally kicked the bucket. He's too young  
to be in this situation, well, he always gets himself into trouble, I wonder how King Yemma  
will give his sentence to him?  
  
Quartz: ::Lands last in line but is about to go in any second::  
  
Demon Guide 1: Hello Prince.  
  
Quartz: Hi. Heh I can't believe I would find myself here any time soon. Well, here I am?  
  
Demon Guide 1: Just go in!  
  
Quartz: Right. ::Walks in::  
  
Demon Guide 1: I can't believe this guy.  
  
Quartz: ::Inside:: Hmm. Wow, what an office.  
  
King Yemma: Welcome. You must be Prince Quartz?  
  
Quartz: That is correct, and you must be King Yemma? Kami told me so much about you and this  
dimension.  
  
King Yemma: I see, so you are associated with Kami? Excuse me while I examine your status in   
this world.  
  
Quartz: ::Looks around:: Hmm. I wonder what everything else looks like? What the people are  
here?  
  
King Yemma: Yes, Quartz. I just found you on the register. It says you have the ability to  
increase your powers and transform into a Sailor Soldier of the earth.  
  
Quartz: Yes King Yemma.  
  
King Yemma: Your powers are special Quartz. I'm sure you know the history of your Sailor powers?  
  
Quartz: Of course.  
  
King Yemma: Well there is more to your powers besides what you have seen right now.  
  
Quartz: What do you mean?  
  
King Yemma: Queen Serenity of the earth's moon will explain everything.  
  
Quartz: Queen Serenity?  
  
Serenity (V.O): Yes Prince Quartz.  
  
Quartz: Huh?  
  
Serenity: ::Appears in a corner on the side of the office::  
  
Quartz: Are you Queen Serenity?  
  
Serenity: Yes. I am the Queen that have gave you your powers.  
  
Quartz: My powers.  
  
Serenity: 700 years ago. There was a war on the moon. The moon is a place where it was  
considered a place for luxurious salvation. However, an evil force called the Negaverse, came  
and invaded the moon. Here, hold my hand.  
  
Quartz: ::Does what she says and somehow his conscious becomes a viewing of what happened 700  
years ago::  
  
Quartz: What's happening?  
  
Serenity: You are witnessing the battle of the universe's fate that took place on the moon.  
An entity, called "The Shadow", plauged the moon with its devastation. Guardians of other  
planets, just like Kami, are princesses and sailor soldiers that also defended the moon, for as  
the moon contained the power to keep the balance of the Solar System, and if that balance is  
destroyed, than the Solar System and the universe will be doomed with the Negaverse's evil.  
  
Quartz: Wait, those maidens, are they?  
  
Serenity: Yes, they are the sailor soldiers. And that princess standing by in the balcony is my  
daughter, Princess Serena.  
  
Quartz: Incredible, their powers are tuned to the Solar System, and there they are defending it.  
Wait, who is that knight that is fighting that woman, who is she, and who are those warriors  
that are fighting the Sailor soldiers, they seems as strong as I am.  
  
Serenity: The knight protecting my daughter is also a prince of the earth just like you.  
Prince Darien. You two seem alike in a way, carrying the same strength, for if it wasn't for  
him, this whole universe would fall into the negaverse's evil. The evil Queen he was fighting is  
Queen Beryl. One of the Dark masters of the Negaverse. She's the one who commanded this invasion  
due to her jealousy of my power. Those four warriors over there are very important, because they  
use to have been subjects to Darien and friends to the Sailor Soldiers. However they have fallen  
under Beryl's evil and was used as pawns in her army.  
  
Quartz: Of course, its like the story my first master use to tell me. How I got my powers.  
  
Serenity: Yes, a little while before this, Queen Beryl took a powerful warrior who Sailor Venus  
fell in love with. Malechite, now a general of darkness when Beryl enslaved him. He struggled;  
however, he was no match. However, he was able to surrender his powers to a region of the Solar  
System before Beryl can take it. It made him weaker after he was under Beryl's control, but if  
it wasn't for that, Garlic probably may have conquered the earth and maybe the universe later  
on. That power was able to flow through time and space until it came back as an X-Bonder.  
The tool for you to transform into Sailor X. The Sailor soldier of Earth.  
  
Quartz: Wow, my powers came from a very powerful warrior, If I was as strong as him, I wouldn't  
have a hard time destroying Garlic. Wait, Queen Serenity, what happened to all the people on the  
moon after the war with the shadow.  
  
Serenity: Even though it was a temporary victory, it was a sad one, Prince Darien decided to  
fight with all his will; however, he was overwhelmed by his power. My daughter, Princess Serena,  
loved Darien with all her heart and couldn't stand her Prince do be killed by the evil forces,  
so she thrown herself into the evil. I couldn't stand her getting killed and taking her from me.  
So I sacrificed all my power by using the Moon Silver Crystal to send all the evil back to the  
dark void where they have came from. However, most of my subjects have been destroyed by the war  
with Beryl and the shadow, so I used my remaining power to save their souls through time and  
space, hoping someday, they will be reborn. However, the negaverse could not be destroyed alone  
with my own power, they can only be delayed. They will return soon enough, I was able to predict  
when they will return by sensing negative vibrations. We only have 300 years.  
  
Quartz: What, that means...?  
  
Serenity: That means, in order to destroy that negaverse, my daughter, the Sailor Soldiers, and  
everyone who lived in the moon, will have to be revived and ready in 300 years.  
  
Quartz: Hmm. I guess I've have to be ready in 300 years. If my powers came from them, then this  
is my fight too.  
  
Serenity: The negaverse is too strong for you to fight, even with the Sailor Soldiers revived.  
  
Quartz: Then I guess I have to be ready then? Tell me how?  
  
Serenity: Follow me, hold my hand.  
  
Quartz: ::Holds her hand while she transports Quartz and herself to the Valley of Warriors::  
Huh? Where are we my queen?  
  
Serenity: We are in a place called Other World, here you can train yourself to become stronger   
in the 300 year period. This place should give you the resources you need to advance to your  
desired fighting power.  
  
Quartz: I should hope I can get to my desired fighting power in time.  
  
Sayokai: ::Stands in a tree's shadow:: Well, even in 300 years, you won't be able to get there  
by yourself.  
  
Quartz: What! Who are you?  
  
Sayokai: Hello! I am the Sensei of the moon. Queen Serenity called me here from a side of Other  
World. I am Sayokai, after 300 years of my training, you will be surprised at the results that   
will be displayed.  
  
Quartz: ::Blinks::  
  
It looks like Quartz new teacher seems serious. After the battle with Garlic, Quartz finds out  
that a bigger and more dark force will come to the Solar System in 300 years. Quartz knows that  
he will be ready by then, but an important question is, will he survive his training?  
  
Next Episode: It looks like boot camp begins on the next episode of Sailor X. On Sayokai's  
planet, Quartz trains to overcome high gravity obstacles and learn every technique in the book,  
but will he be able to aquire all the techniques he needs to fight this new evil?  
More importantly, is he ready to fight in the 21st century. Find out on our last episode in  
the mini-series. Sailor X: Quartz Special Part 5. 


End file.
